


Two Men and a ... baby?

by BeStillMySlashyHeart



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/pseuds/BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: Babysitting leads to unforeseen revelations





	Two Men and a ... baby?

**Author's Note:**

> Dramatic, poorly timed declarations + Deran/Adrian
> 
> and
> 
> deran and adrian babysitting baby nick

He wanted a shower. And a nap. And to murder his brother. 

Not necessarily in that order.

Adrian had volunteered them to babysit Charlie for the day and it was fine. It was good, even. Charlie was old enough that he could tell them if he needed something and he could feed himself. He had enough of a personality that Deran didn’t feel like he was talking with a stuffed animal or a mannequin.

They spent the morning at the beach and then came back to the house and he made lunch for them. All in all it was turning out way better than Deran ever expected.

Which of course meant that Craig had to ruin it. 

He knew he shouldn’t have answered the door but the insistent banging was too much. 

“Thank god you’re home,” Craig greeted breathlessly. He tossed a large bag past Deran into the kitchen and thrust Nick into his arms. “I need you to watch him for a few hours. Renn’s- I just gotta handle this, okay? I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He turned and was gone before Deran could even open his mouth to object.

“So,” Adrian drawled from behind him. “Two kids?”

Deran turned to look at him but could only gesture helplessly, his arms outstretched to hand Nick to Adrian despite Adrian being on the other side of the room. Adrian laughed and hurried over as Nick started to fuss. 

“Uncle Adrian, can we go back to the beach?” Charlie asked quietly.

Deran exchanged glances with Adrian. “Why don’t you take him down and I’ll make sure we’ve got everything for Nick?” Adrian suggested. Deran could kiss him for it. He paused and then did, careful not to crush Nick between them.

“C’mon squirt,” Deran waved at Charlie. “Let’s go.”

But Charlie didn’t move. He looked between Deran and his uncle and shook his head. “Uncle Adrian,” he insisted, his lower lip wobbling. Deran took one look at it and knew the rest of the day was going to shit.

Sure enough, he was right. It was hours before either of them could take a breath. In that time, Nick threw up on him twice, once somehow managing to get it in his hair, Charlie found a pack of markers and drew all over their surfboards, and Deran had to clean up Nick’s explosive diarrhea while Adrian dealt with the boards.

They finally got both kids to take a nap in their bedroom and Deran almost cried when he saw the state of his kitchen. 

“You know,” Adrian remarked idly. Deran eyed him warily as he went into the kitchen to try and straighten up. “We could do this.” Deran slowly turned to stare at him, positive he’d misheard him. Adrian came up and wrapped his arms around his waist and smiled shyly. “I want us to do this. I want us to have kids.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Deran asked. Adrian pulled back and looked away. “I’ve got vomit in my hair, our boards are a mess, and my kitchen is fucking destroyed. And you want to do this for real?!”

“This morning wasn’t so bad,” Adrian countered.

Deran opened and closed his mouth a few times. “No babies, man. I can’t do babies.” A slow grin spread across Adrian’s face. “And like, gimme a few years, yeah? Not right now.”

“That’s not a no.”

Deran rolled his eyes and shrugged. “This morning wasn’t so bad.”

Adrian smiled brightly and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Please go shower, you reek of baby vomit.”

Deran winced and shot a glare at him. “And you want to do this for real?”

“Yeah,” Adrian agreed softly. “I do.”

“Hell of a time to tell me.”


End file.
